Les Arcanes : Le Pendu et l'Innocent
by GilraenArone
Summary: "Je m'appelle Trust. Je sais, c'est un drôle de nom. Je ne sais rien de son passé, et pour ce qu'il en est du présent... Je vais rejoindre la comtesse de Vésuvia dans son palais, mon maître est parti pour une destination inconnue et me parle dans mes rêves, et un docteur accusé de meurtre vient d'entrer chez moi par effraction en plein milieu de la nuit. Bienvenu dans ma vie."
1. Prologue : Le Magicien

LIVRE I

PROLOGUE

0 - Le Magicien

Je m'appelle Trust. Je sais, c'est un drôle de nom mais je n'en ai pas d'autre, alors faîtes avec, comme tout le monde. En réalité je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit mon véritable nom : je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant ces trois dernières années... J'étudie les arts magiques, mon maître est Asra, le cartomancien. Son visage est la première chose dont je me souviens. Tellement de fois j'ai essayé de me rappeler ma vie d'avant, mais à chaque tentative j'ai été pris de migraines si violentes que j'ai finis par tout simplement y renoncer. Il doit exister d'autres moyens de récupérer mes souvenirs, bien sûr, surtout pour un apprenti magicien, mais pour l'instant, j'aime la vie simple que j'ai construit ici, avec Asra. Nous tenons une petite boutique d'artefacts, services et potions dans laquelle nous lisons la fortune de nos clients. En ce qui concerne Asra, je ne sais rien de son passé non plus, et pour ce qu'il en est du présent...

"Tu vas me manquer, dit Asra en évitant mon regard."

C'est la fin d'une nuit sans lune. Le bon moment pour commencer un voyage, d'après lui.

"Tiens... prend ça. Pour que tu puisse t'amuser quand je serai parti. Un cadeau d'Asra ? Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Mon jeu de Tarot.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de garder ton jeu sinistre ?

Il peut se moquer tant qu'il veut, quand ces cartes sont dans le coin j'ai les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête. Ce n'est pas que les cartes fassent peur, je trouve même les figures peintes sur chacune d'elles plutôt belles, à leur façon, mais il s'en dégage une énergie... perturbante.

\- Tu as encore peur d'elles ? T'es vraiment un phénomène. Je cacherais les cartes si tu veux, mais avant... amuse-moi! Lis ma fortune, juste pour le fun.

Lorsqu'il dit ces mots il y a dans son regard byzantin une sorte de condescendance amusée qui me fait sentir comme un enfant. Est-ce qu'il me prend de haut, encore une fois?

\- Ce n'est pas un test, promis.

Donc c'en est un. Malgré mes réserves, il écarte le rideau qui abrite l'arrière boutique.

\- Après toi. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas entraînés.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis déjà un maître en la matière ?

\- Vraiment ? (Il paraît sincèrement étonné...) Tu es réellement doué, je ne devrais pas en attendre moins de ta part. Bien. N'attendons pas plus longtemps dans ce cas.

Je suis surpris qu'il ait répondu si sérieusement... Asra a tendance à être un peu... taquin avec moi (pas qu'avec moi d'ailleurs) mais quand il s'agit de mes capacités en magie et en cartomancie, il ressasse sans arrêt à quel point je serais "doué" et "puissant"... J'avoue que j'ai du mal à cerner mon maître parfois.

Soudain il lâche une petite exclamation de surprise qui me sort de mes pensées. Je sens quelque chose de lisse et froid glisser le long de ma cheville...

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Faust, le familier d'Asra, un magnifique serpent aux écailles bleutées et mauves. Les motifs sur son dos ressemblent à une dizaine d'yeux aux pupilles blanches. Il a l'air content de me voir je crois.

\- Bon, si nous sommes tous là... commençons, lâche-t-il alors joyeusement.

Nous nous asseyons tous les deux à la table ronde, recouverte de plusieurs draps colorés, qui trône au centre de la petite pièce. Les verres des carreaux à la fenêtre sont teintés en nuances de mauve et de violet, la lanterne jette sur nous une lumière douce. Toutes les couleurs sont froides, pourtant l'ambiance est chaleureuse, calme, feutrée. Je me met à mélanger le jeu de Tarot. Le regard d'Asra suit les cartes qui glissent entre mes doigts. Je sors trois cartes du jeu et les déposes précautionneusement sur la table.

\- Le Passé,

Une carte.

\- Le Présent,

Une carte.

\- Le Futur.

Une carte.

Je retourne la carte que je viens de poser sur la table, en position du Passé. Sur la face à présent visible de celle – ci est peinte avec délicatesse une figure humanoïde à tête de chouette blanche. Elle est drapée d'un vêtement violet, ses ailes relevées encadrent sont visage et semblent pointer sa coiffe dorée. Ses yeux sont uniformément rouges, comme la pierre en forme de goutte qui orne le milieu de son front.

\- ... la Grande Prêtresse.

\- Et que te dit - elle ?, Asra se penche vers moi, attendant ma réponse. Est-ce qu'elle te parle en ce moment ?

Lorsque les cartes me parlent, ce n'est pas dans une langue humaine. Pourtant, quand mon esprit est clair, la réponse vient à moi.

\- Tu l'as abandonnée.

\- Je l'ai abandonnée ? répète-t-il, interdit.

\- Oui. Tu l'as repoussée, et tu as étouffé sa voix. Elle t'appelle, mais tu ne veux pas l'écouter. Maître, si tu ne l'écoute pas...

Brusquement des coups à la porte nous interrompent. Un client ?

\- As-tu encore oublié de rentrer la lanterne ? C'est aussi bien, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps de toute façon.

Il se lève et je la suis devant la porte arrière de la boutique.

\- Bon, hé bien... prend soin de toi. Ah, et j'ai failli oublier, tu voulais que je cache les cartes, n'est - ce pas ? C'est fait. Bonne chance pour les retrouver!

Asra tout craché... Je vois bien qu'il a encore quelque chose à dire, mais il ne le dira pas. Pendant qu'il parle, il ramasse son sac, passe autour de ses épaules et de son cou son large foulard rouge aux motifs intriqués et ajuste d'une main cet immense chapeau de feutre sombre qu'il aime porter lorsqu'il voyage, et qui est orné d'une plume multicolore non moins démesurée.

\- À la prochaine, Trust.

Sur ces derniers mots il écarte silencieusement les rideaux et se glisse dehors. Juste comme ça, le voilà parti, encore une fois.


	2. Livre I, 1 - La Cliente

CHAPITRE I : La Grande prêtresse

I - Le·a Client·e

Mais sinon, sérieusement ? una client·e? à cette heure ? Et très peu patient·e à en juger par les coups répétés à la porte de la boutique. Je me rapproche nonchalamment pour coller mon œil au judas. Une mystérieuse silhouette se tient dans la douche de lumière créée par la lanterne, qui déchire l'obscurité de la rue. Je discerne ses mains gracieuses tordues l'une dans l'autre en un geste anxieux. Malgré la faiblesse de la lanterne, je distingue l'éclat de pierreries à ses doigts. Il n'est pas vraiment inhabituel de recevoir des nobles ou de riches propriétaires ou commerçant·e·s à la boutique, nous avons toutes sortes de client·e·s. Je décide d'ouvrir la porte lentement.

\- Veuillez me pardonner de venir à une heure si tardive, mais...

L'inconnu·e pénètre à l'intérieur et commence à défaire le châle qui cache son visage.

\- ... je refuse de passer une nuit de plus sans sommeil. Je vous en pris, vous devez lire les cartes pour moi.

Le châle glisse élégamment de ses épaules, révélant le visage de ma·on mystérieux·se visiteur·euse... et je sens mon cœur faire un bond prodigieux dans ma poitrine : la comtesse de Vésuvia! Indifférente à l'expression de choc sur mon visage, la comtesse reprend, avançant un peu plus dans la boutique.

\- Il faut que ce soit vous.

\- Alors vous êtes au bon endroit!

Très moyen comme réponse Trust... c'est tout ce qui me vient alors que je me remet de ma surprise et tente de faire bonne figure.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Votre réputation vous précède, des mendiants comme des nobles... les gens de la ville chuchotent votre nom avec émerveillement. Même si dans mes rêves vous étiez... différent. Peu importe. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Dans vos... rêves ?

Je comprends de moins en moins... que diable fait la comtesse de Vésuvia dans notre boutique, surtout à cette heure de la nuit ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si troublée ? … Et par le chien, de quoi est-ce qu'elle me parle ?

\- Oui, une capacité bien indésirable que je me trouve posséder. Mes rêves sont hantés par les visions d'un futur qui attend de se dérouler, mais le futur que j'ai vu, ce qui m'a amenée ici... Je ne le laisserai pas s'accomplir. Dites - moi magicien, allez - vous écouter ma proposition ?

\- Votre proposition ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, n'est - ce pas ? Nerveux, peut-être ? Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je demande assez peu de vous. Soyez mon invité au palais pour quelques jours. Bien entendu, vous aurez à votre disposition tout le luxe dont nous disposons. C'est ainsi que mes rêves l'on prédis. Je ne demande qu'une chose : que vous ameniez vos talents... ainsi que les arcanes.

"Les arcanes"... alors elle connaît leur nom...

\- Je suis perplexe, comtesse...

\- Les arcanes, reprit – elle avec un regard patient. Les cartes. Vous n'avez jamais entendu leur véritable nom ? Je sais que la magie des noms est puissante, magicien. Vous savez lire les cartes, mais je me demande si vous les connaissez vraiment.

Ses iris rouges plantés dans les miens me transpercent, comme si elle voulait plonger en moi et me scanner jusqu'à l'âme. Après une courte pause, son regard se charge de détermination sous ses cils noirs alourdis par l'antimoine.

\- Montrez moi, magicien. J'aimerais juger par moi même de vos talents qu'on vante tant.

Ça y est, je sens la sueur perler sur mon front. J'avais naïvement espéré qu'elle ne demanderait pas. Qu'est – ce que je fais maintenant ? Asra a caché le jeu de Tarot avant de partir! Je prend une profonde respiration. D'abord, il faut que je me calme. Je ne peux pas m'humilier comme ça devant la comtesse! Je dois l'occuper le temps de réfléchir, trouve quelque chose, vite...

\- Pardonnez-moi comtesse, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille se fier à vos rêves, peut-être que...

\- Allons-nous nous y mettre? demande-t-elle sèchement. Le jeu est dans la poche de votre pantalon. Excusez - moi de couper court à votre test de confiance, mais j'ai vécu cette scène auparavant.

En effet, quand j'atteins la poche arrière de mon pantalon, je sens le bord usé et familier des cartes sous mes doigts.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer à présent ?


	3. Livre I, 2 - Intrusion à la boutique

II - Une intrusion dans la boutique

Sans plus de cérémonie, la comtesse passe à grands pas devant moi et se dirige vers l'arrière boutique. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de la suivre. Elle s'assoit en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table, inspecte du regard la petite pièce avant de se concentrer sur les cartes posées entre nous.

\- Allez – y, lâche-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Pendant que je mélange le jeu je la vois du coin de l'œil croiser les mains devant elle et fermer les yeux. J'ose alors regarder son visage avec plus d'attention. Elle a les traits délicats, malgré une ligne de mâchoire marquée qui lui donne un air de guerrière. Ses grands yeux en amande encadrent harmonieusement un nez droit et fin. Ses lèvres pleines sont probablement son plus bel atout, rehaussées contre sa peau brune d'un bordeaux presque exactement assorti à la couleur de son imposante chevelure, retenue en plusieurs endroits par des bijoux dorés. Des émeraudes brillantes parsèment sa parure.

Sur une prise de conscience subite, je baisse les yeux, un peu panique à l'idée m'ait surpris en train de la dévisager. Je retourne la carte en position du Présent. La carte aux couleurs chaudes figure un être à tête de renard. Il lève nonchalamment sa main noir aux longs doigts minces et griffus.

\- Le Magicien.

\- Comme c'est approprié, chuchote la comtesse en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle examine la carte, étudiant le visage de l'illustration.

\- Et que me réserve-t-il ?

Mon esprit est clair, la réponse me vient aisément, comme toujours.

\- Vous avez un plan, déclarai-je en soutenant son regard à nouveau posé sur moi.

\- Poursuivez...

\- Un plan long à mettre en place, année après année. Aujourd'hui, vous cherchez à le mettre enfin à exécution.

\- Et ? Devrais - je agir ?

Ses yeux élargis par l'attente me transpercent, reflétant avec force l'éclat de la lampe.

\- Oui. Agissez maintenant. Tout est finalement en place.

\- N'en dites pas plus.

Elle se lève abruptement, jetant un dernier regard sur la carte du Magicien. Je suis à peine sur mes pieds lorsqu'elle écarte le rideau, retournant d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce principale de la boutique.

\- Vos fortunes sont simples, proches de toutes les autres que j'ai entendues, et pourtant... Vous êtes le premier à piquer mon intérêt de la sorte.

À cet instant, mes yeux rencontrent les siens, et je fais de mon mieux pour lui rendre son regard aiguisé, plantant mes pieds dans le sol, immobile. La comtesse ouvre la porte, elle paraît vaguement amusée.

\- À demain dans ce cas. Reposez-vous bien. Et essayez de ne pas faire cette tête.

Sur ces mots, elle disparaît à grandes enjambées dans la nuit. Pendant quelques minutes, je reste figé, regardant fixement l'encablure vide de la porte par laquelle elle vient de disparaître. Que peut la comtesse bien vouloir de moi, un simple apprenti ? Et tout ce discours sur ma "réputation"... ce pourrait - il qu'elle m'ait prit pour...

\- Drôle d'heure pour garder une boutique.

Qui a dit ça ?! Je sens d'un seul coup mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et tout mon corps se tendre, prêt à me défendre ou à encaisser. La voix était grave. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Mes yeux font des allez – retours sur la boutique autour de moi, chassant des ombres dans l'obscurité.

\- Derrière toi.

Je me retourne d'un bloc. En effet, un silhouette se dessine devant la porte arrière.

\- D'aucun disent que c'est ici la tanière du sorcier, alors qui est tu _toi _?

Iel a insisté sur le dernier mot, donnant à ses paroles un accent menaçant... à moins que ce ne soit de la curiosité ? Quoi qu'il en soit, mon cœur a commencé a accélérer dans ma poitrine alors que l'intru·se s'avance dans la lumière. Iel porte un masque blanc de médecin de la peste. Je ne vois pas ses yeux derrière les deux verres rouges circulaire qui les couvrent. Le reste de son corps est drapé dans une longue cape noire. Je capte juste un éclat de ses cheveux auburn avant qu'iel ne s'approche encore. Je réagis au quart de tour, tentant de l'atteindre à la tête d'un coup de poing. Iel est clairement plus grand·e que moi, mais je refuse de me laisser impressionner. Esquivant avec aisance, je l'entend ricaner en se redressant.

\- T'as des couilles. En garde dans ce cas! Montre moi ce que t'as d'autre!

Sans réfléchir, je rassemble ma magie pour une attaque.

\- Oh, il t'as enseigné ses trucs ? Dommage pour toi, j'ai déjà vu...

J'empoigne une bouteille sur le comptoir derrière moi et lui propulse à la figure. Avec un léger sourire de satisfaction, je le·a vois chanceler sous le coup, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Son masque, décroché par le choc, tombe avec fracas sur le sol, et quand iel relève la tête pour me regarder, je crois que mon cœur s'arrête.

\- Je confirme, t'as des couilles.

Un filet de sang coule abondamment de la racine de ses cheveux et macule tout le côté gauche de son visage. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui provoque mon choc actuel. Ce teint pâle, ce nez aquilin, cet œil gris souligné de fard et de khôl, ces cheveux bouclés en bataille... Je connais cet homme. Tout le monde le connaît. La seul chose qui semble avoir changé chez lui est qu'il porte un cache – œil du côté droit, à moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux. À l'époque on l'appelait...

\- Docteur Jules ?

\- Je n'avais pas entendu ce nom depuis des années, réplique-t-il d'un ton à présent sérieux. Vite, maintenant, _où est le sorcier ?_

\- Je ne vous dirais rien!

\- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, dit – il en essuyant son visage ensanglanté. Je sentais son humeur s'assombrir. Bien, il serait stupide de gâcher le déplacement. Tu es cartomancien aussi, non ? Lis ma fortune et je te laisse tranquille.

_Quoi ?_

\- C'est bien à _ça _que sert la pièce du fond, n'est - ce pas ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier. Personne à Vésuvia n'a vu le docteur Jules depuis des années... Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il me veut, ni pourquoi il cherche Asra. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus des raisons pour lesquelles il me demande sa fortune, mais je fais un signe affirmatif de la tête.

\- Après toi dans ce cas.

Le docteur se laisse tomber dans la chaise qu'avait occupé la comtesse quelques instants auparavant, il est penché par dessus la table. Quelque chose dans son attitude trahit de la crainte.

\- Tu sais, avant j'adorais ce genre d'endroits.

Avant de m'asseoir, je baisse les yeux vers son visage pâle. Il suit mes moindres gestes.

\- Vas-y, soit pas timide.

Pour la troisième fois ce soir, je mélange le jeu de Tarot, je dépose trois cartes sur la table, et, cette fois, je pose le bout de mes doigts sur celle en position du Futur. Dés la seconde où je la retourne, mon esprit commence à tourner à toute vitesse, je n'entend rien, excepté le sang qui bat à mes oreilles...

\- La Mort.

\- La Mort?, crie le docteur. La Mort ?

Il éclate d'un rire incontrôlé, brusque et glaçant.

\- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça hein ?

Je sursaute quand ses deux mains frappent à plat le plateau de la table. Il se dresse sur ses pieds en face de moi.

\- La mort a posé son regard sur ce misérable et s'est détournée. Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour une abomination telle que moi.

Complètement dépassé par ma confusion, je le suis prestement.

\- Tu as été plutôt accueillant, donc je vais te confier un secret.

Il a l'air de s'être calmé, sa voix est plus douce, son visage plus ouvert.

\- Ton ami le sorcier va revenir pour toi, il t'as appris ses trucs, tu dirais même sûrement qu'il tient à toi, mais quand il reviendra...

Pendant qu'il parle, il ramasse son masque par terre, le regard perdu au travers de ses yeux en verre rouge.

\- ... viens me chercher. Pour ton propre bien. Cette créature est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu peux l'imaginer. Sur ce, il est tard et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Il me regarde un temps, avec insistance, avant de remettre le masque en place sur son visage.

\- Ne le laisse pas te duper, boutiquier.

J'entends la porte claquer derrière lui alors qu'il disparaît dans la brume de la matinée en train de naître.


	4. Livre I, 3 - Le Marché

III - Le Marché

Mon nom est Trust, j'étudie les arts magiques, et aujourd'hui je vais marcher jusqu'au palais pour voir la comtesse. J'ai passé les premières heures du jour à préparer mes affaires à la lueur de la lampe à huile, scrutant les ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Désespérant de me reposer enfin un peu, je retourne dans l'arrière boutique, et en une seconde me voilà parti, perdu dans un rêve. Le ciel n'est plus qu'un trait vert à l'horizon, qui paraît infini. Au dessus de moi des nuages d'un violet sombre et profond s'amoncellent en spirales. Le sentiment d'une présence à mes côtés me fait tourner la tête. Asra. Il est assis sur le dos d'une bête étrange, comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Elle avance la tête basse et le dos voûté, son épaisse fourrure brune balayée par le vent.

\- Maître, où sommes-nous ? demandai-je, jetant un regard sur l'étendu autour de nous.

Une mer mouvante de sable couleur de rouille. Devant nous s'étend une route parfaitement lisse de pierre noire.

\- Je n'ose te le dire. Il faudrait que tu me promette de ne jamais rechercher cette route. Même moi je ne suis pas assez hypocrite pour ça, Trust.

La longue plume de son chapeau bat violemment dans le vent. Je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais emprunté cette route, et pourtant... son aspect me semble familier, comme un vieux cauchemar. Je me penche pour tenter de voir où elle mène, mais on dirait que la voie change de direction sans arrêt.

\- Bientôt il y aura une fourche.

\- Une fourche ? Où mènent ces voies ?

\- Cela dépend de laquelle tu empruntes. Pour l'instant... repose toi.

Après cet épisode, je dors d'un sommeil sans rêves. Lorsque je me réveille, les premières lumières de l'aube percent à travers les fenêtres poussiéreuses de la boutique. Je passe une cape de voyage sur mes épaules et sort rapidement, fermant la lourde porte d'entrée derrière moi. Après l'intrusion d'hier soir... Je tourne le premier verrou, puis le second et le troisième. Presque satisfait, je presse ma main droite contre le battant et murmure un sort de _vous-ne-passerez-pas_. Le bois luis sous ma paume, suivant le motif compliqué créé par Asra. Des verticilles brilles plus fort à l'intérieur de la porte, avant de s'estomper doucement. La boutique ira bien. Tout ira bien. Je regarde l'enseigne bien connue pendue à côté de la porte. Un serpent enroulé autour d'un mortier. Je souris malgré moi. J'essaie de faire taire l'angoisse qui commence à me nouer l'estomac. Je n'ai pas peur de la comtesse, ou d'aller au palais, mais il faut être prudent lorsqu'on est mêlé aux affaires des puissants, qui sait quels desseins secrets cette invitation peut cacher.

Je réajuste mon écharpe verte au motifs sylvains par dessus mon épaule, et me lance à l'assaut de la rue. La brume est encore épaisse, mais elle sera vite dissipée par la chaleur du jour. Elle couvre la rue d'un manteau laiteux et éthéré qui scintille légèrement, je prend un moment pour savourer la tranquillité de cette scène, quand tout d'un coup je sens les cheveux sur ma nuque se dresser. Quelqu'un approche.

Quelqu'un est... juste derrière moi.

Je me retourne, sur mes gardes, pour voir une forme sombre apparaître dans l'allée. Il me faut un moment pour réaliser que ce que j'ai sous les yeux est un être humain. La forme a certes l'air humaine, mais est d'une taille tout à fait démesurée. La peau apparente de son torse, à hauteur de mes yeux, est striée d'un nombre de cicatrices proprement incroyable, tant tordues et dentelées que droites comme des lames, tant superficielles que effroyablement profondes. Au milieu des fourrures abîmées par les intempéries dont iel s'est protégé, il est difficile de discerner son visage... mais je suis sur de distinguer deux yeux verts qui me regardent. Non... qui attendent que je me pousse ? Iel se tient entre moi et l'allée que je doit remonter.

Je perd du temps, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il faut que je sois au palais avant la nuit. Je fais un pas en avant, tout en gardant mon regard posé sur l'étranger·e. Son regard orageux suit mes mouvements pendant que je reprend ma route. Je fais attention à chaque enjambé, mais iel n'esquisse pas un mouvement, puis soudain une voix semblable à un lointain roulement de tonnerre gronde derrière moi.

\- Tu es en grand danger, dit l'inconnu-e.

Je m'arrête, saisit de confusion et d'une légère crainte, alors j'inspire profondément. La fragrance terreuse de la myrrhe m'envahit, et je reste sur place.

\- Il reviendra sans avoir été invité. Il t'offrira un cadeau quand tu en auras le plus besoin. Refuse le. Sinon tu tombera dans ses griffes, exactement comme nous tous.

Je cligne des yeux, essayant de comprendre et d'encaisser ce que je viens d'entendre. Pourquoi tout le monde me prédit des choses énigmatiques depuis hier ? C'est trop de coïncidences, quelque chose est en marche, c'est sûr, mais je n'ai aucune piste, aucun indice pour me mettre sur la voix... et forcément, Asra n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

J'entends un mouvement dans mon dos, les frottements de vêtements rêches et le cliquetis de chaînes.

Des chaînes ? est-ce l'inconnu-e qui en portait ? Puis le silence. Je dois me dépêcher, maintenant. Expirant profondément, je reprends ma route le long des rues étroites qui mènent au marché.

Des étales chatoyantes et odorantes sont au coude à coude de chaque côté de la rue. Au milieu, le canal a été couvert de solides panneaux de bois pour permettre à la clientèle et aux habitants de circuler en masse au milieu de l'avenue. Des lanternes ronde en papier sont suspendues au dessus de nos têtes, aux étages des maisons de chaque côté du marché, et quand il n'y a personne, la largeur de l'endroit permet de distinguer une bonne partie de la ville, jusqu'aux tours du palais au loin. Le bois gémit sous mes pieds quand je m'engouffre sur la passerelle. le soleil est complètement levé à présent. La lumière du jour suinte par les trous entre les vieilles planches et viens faire briller par endroit l'eau qui coule en-dessous. Même s'il est encore tôt, le marché est déjà bien éveillé. Tout autour de moi se mêlent les bruits des échanges, les rires, les marchands qui alpaguent les passants ou vantent leurs marchandises... Un voix bien connue m'appelle au dessus de cette mer de bruit.

\- Trust! Tu as mangé ?

C'est le boulanger. Asra et moi avons l'habitude d'aller manger dans sa boutique. Il fait le meilleur pain de tout Vésuvia.

-J'ai cette miche à la citrouille que t'aime dans le four. ça sera plus long. Viens, viens t'asseoir, qu'on discute un peu!

Presque par réflexe, je renifle l'air de l'entrée de sa boutique et mon estomac émet un grondement. D'un autre côté, je ne devrais sûrement pas m'attarder si je veux arriver à l'heure au palais...

C'est un déchirement mais je décline son invitation d'un geste de la main. Si je m'approche plus de cette délicieuse odeur je n'aurais pas la force de repartir sans rester manger un bout. Le boulanger me fais un signe de la tête en souriant toujours, puis replonge dans sa boutique au parfum si attrayant.

Plus haut, la foule se densifie à cause la course pressée et matinale des paysans. Je les contournent comme je peux, concentré à chercher un chemin praticable parmi les passants et leurs cargaisons, jusqu'à que j'entende un cri aigu au dessus de moi. Un corbeau, perché au dessus de ma tête, plante son œil noir dans le mien. D'un coup, toute mon attention se concentre sur lui. Son regard impénétrable se tourne vers un point derrière moi, au dessus de mon épaule. Je jette un regard rapide en arrière, et mon cœur manque un battement. Le docteur se déplace tranquillement à travers la foule. Il ne porte pas de masque. Bien que je sois assez proche pour ne pas douter son identité, la foule entre nous est dense, et il faudrait déjà qu'il me repère. Il ne m'a pas encore vu, j'en suis certain. Sans y penser à deux fois, je me retourne pour replonger dans la foule.


	5. Livre I, 4 - Des Rencontres inattendues

IV - Des Rencontres inattendues

C'était lui. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et le visage découvert, au milieu de la journée ? Il n'avait pas l'air sur ses gardes, il surveillait le marché avec assez peu d'intérêt. Que fait-il ici, en pleine journée, à visage découvert ? Il essaie de se faire prendre ou quoi ? ça fait des années, mais pas assez pour que les gens aient oubliés son visage. Soudain une idée terrifiante me frappe, s'il est là, maintenant... as-t-il était dans le coin tout le long ? Est-il en train de... me suivre ? La pensée du docteur m'espionnant dans l'ombre quand je dormais me rend la gorge sèche. J'ose un nouveau regard en arrière, pour voir si j'ai été repéré. Juste à cet instant, le corbeau lance un autre cri, attirant l'attention du docteur sur moi. Je lui tourne le dos en un mouvement précipité, le cœur battant la chamade. La foule pourrait aussi bien être invisible ; je sens son regard percer l'arrière de mon crâne. Mais je connais ce marché. Je sais où tourner, et où disparaître. Je sors du sentier battu, zigzaguant entre les stands comme un fantôme. Je n'ose plus regarder en arrière. Plus haut il y a un escalier où la masse des gens et des animaux est extrêmement dense.

Quand je monte les marches usées, quelque chose accroche mon regard. C'est l'échoppe d'un tireur de cartes, coincée dans un coin sombre. Des lunes argentées décorent les tapisseries devant l'entré, la voilant dans le secret. Son aspect m'extorque un sourire. C'est si nostalgique... Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a trois ans, Asra exerçait dans un endroit très similaire à celui là. Alors que je suis perdu dans mes rêveries, un client émerge de l'échoppe, en pleine conversation. Je campe sur mes positions et garde la tête baissée.

\- Avant que j'oublie, quels sont mes chiffres porte-bonheur aujourd'hui ? Trois, six, sept, neuf. Ok, j'ai. Trois, six, sept, neuf, trois, six, sept, neu...

Je ne me rend compte qu'ils reculent vers moi qu'au moment où nous nous percutons. Je l'entend lâcher un cri surpris et outré. L'impact me fait trébucher, et je vacille dangereusement au bord d'une marche, tandis que le panier que l'inconnu·e portait contre sa hanche se retrouve renversé avec la douzaine de grenades qu'ils contenaient, qui commencent à rouler dans les escaliers...

\- Oh, génial!, s'exclame-t-iel, en lançant théâtralement ses bras vers le ciel. Comme si j'étais pas déjà en retard...

Je m'accroupis à coté d'iel pour l'aider. Ces fruits sont un luxe. C'est assez inhabituel d'en acheter autant d'un coup. J'en repère un sur le point d'être écrasé sous les sabots d'un bétail errant, et l'attire à moi à la dernière seconde. Quand je le tend à l'étranger·e, ses grand yeux brillent de joie. Iel est bien plus petit·e que moi, sûrement plus jeune aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses vêtements, simple mais faits d'étoffes onéreuses, et ses longues boucles rousses en batailles. Iel me remercie chaleureusement pour mon aide, rejetant sur iel l'entière responsabilité de l'accident. Nous ramassons ensemble le reste des grenades, manœuvrant au milieu du flot croissant des passants. Au risque de mourir cent fois piétinés, nous réussissons finalement à rassembler tous les fruits.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier!

Iel se redresse et m'offre sa main tendue, je suis surpris par la force de sa poigne. La peau de sa petite paume est rugueuse contre la mienne, calleuse.

\- Je ne devrais sûrement pas faire ça mais...

La frottant contre sa manche, iel m'offre une grenade du panier. Quand j'accepte le cadeau, le sourire chaleureux de l'étranger·e me réchauffe le cœur.

\- Prend soin de toi, ok?

Sur un clin d'œil effronté, iel reprend son chemin, se glissant avec aisance dans la foule grouillante.

\- C'est Portia, tu sais.

Un raclement de gorge attire mon attention vers la personne qui vient de parler. Le tireur de carte est sortis du stand et me dévisage avec un intérêt avide depuis l'entré de l'échoppe.

\- Elle est la favorite de la comtesse. Servante favorite, s'entend. En ce qui te concerne... tu à l'air d'un vagabond, je me trompe ? Tu ne voudrais pas entendre quelle fortune le sort te réserve ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu sais... ton sort viendra à toi de toute façon.

Il a deux dents en or dans son sourire enjoué.

\- Un futur radieux t'attend.

Alors que le soleil poursuit sa course à travers le ciel, je gravis marche après marche, dans une ascension qui me paraît interminable. Plus je monte haut, moins je croise de voyageurs le long de mon chemin. Une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers, je peux à peine marcher. Heureusement, la nuit va bientôt commencer à tomber. J'essuie la sueur qui coule de mon front meurtri par le soleil et regarde devant moi. Une imposante porte de fer forgé me surplombe. Au delà, je peux voir le palais, plus proche que jamais. La vue en est à couper le souffle. Il est bien plus enchanteur d'ici que de la ville en contrebas.

\- Qui va là ?

Deux garde armé·e·s se tiennent de chaque côté de la porte. Iels sont si immobiles, dans un premier temps je les ai pris pour des décors de métal.

\- Mon nom est Trust, je suis venu sur demande de la comtesse.

\- Trust ?

Les deux gardes échangent un regard.

\- Nous n'avons aucune instruction vous concernant.

\- A moins que vous ne connaissiez le code, nous vous demandons de partir dans l'instant.

\- Le code ?

Ça s'annonce plus compliqué que prévu, mais je ne baisserai pas les bras aussi facilement. Je vois una des gardes resserrer sa poigne sur la garde de l'épée plantée dans le sol à côté de lui. L'autre me répond pourtant.

\- Le code. Une série de quatre chiffres.

\- Si vous ne les connaissez pas, partez. Nous préférerions éviter une résolution violente.

\- Ou impliquant la torture.

\- Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour protéger la comtesse.

Malgré la sueur qui perle à nouveau à mon front et dans mon dos, je prend un air détaché, j'essaie d'avoir l'air aussi sûr de moi que si j'étais le comte en personne (oui, bon, tout bien réfléchis peut-être pas le comte, peut-être plutôt un genre de baron... ) et regardant le·a garde dans les yeux je déclare le plus calmement du monde :

\- Ho, mais je connais le code.

Le·a garde plisse les yeux, méfiant·e, et après un silence pesant, m'invite à poursuivre. Je jette un œil à leurs imposantes épées et déglutie. Maintenant que je suis allé si loin, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Asra me dis souvent que quand quelque chose retient ton attention, ce n'est pas pour rien. Si cela semble avoir une importance particulière, c'est que c'est le cas. Les chiffres doivent être...

\- Trois, six, sept, neuf.

Après un silence qui me parait une éternité, les gardes reculent, et ouvrent chacun·e un des deux lourds battants des portes de fer.

\- Veuillez procédez.

Je hoche la tête, gardant ma contenance, même lorsqu'un frisson court le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sans la moindre hésitation, je dépasse les gardes et je m'engage sur le pont de pierre qui mène à la cours du palais. Il est là, juste devant moi. J'entends les portes se refermer derrière moi avec fracas. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière.


	6. Livre I, 5 - Saut dans l'inconnu

_**Salut cher-e lecteur-ice !**_

_**coeur sur toi de me lire haha! Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs à force que j'écrive régulièrement, et je vais ajouter de plus en plus de petits détails et d'extra, et aussi des scènes inédites de mon cru *mouhahaha***_

_**J'espère que tout ça vous plais :) ça me prend pas mal de temps et j'adore écrire cette histoire et découvrir les personnages (Trust mon bébé) au fur et à mesure! Je sais que c'est moi qui écris, mais j'ai l'impression d'apprendre à les connaître petit à petit...**_

_**En tout cas si vous avez des remarques ou quoi que soit, vous serez toujours les bienvenus!  
Enjoy !**_

* * *

V - Saut dans l'inconnu

Comme le soleil descend derrière l'horizon, le palais semble recouvert d'or chatoyant. La géométrie de sa structure est parfaite et on dirait que ses tours s'étirent pour toucher les étoiles. Portia, la servante de la comtesse, m'escorte. Heureusement qu'elle est arrivée à la grille juste après moi. Si elle n'était pas apparue, j'aurais dû faire face seul à l'ombre de l'immense château au dessus de moi... Mon regard passe du pont-levis sur les eaux tourbillonnantes en dessous. Il y a... quelque chose là dedans. Ondulant dans la vase, la créature brille d'un halo blanc, comme une sorte de fantôme exsangue. Son corps est long et souple tel un ruban.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ?, me demande Portia, se penchant par dessus mon épaule.

Une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle repère la créature dans l'eau en dessous de nous.

\- Ha. Dis moi, tu aimes les animaux ?

Je lui retourne un regard amusé :

\- J'adore les animaux.

\- Vraiment ? Super! Tu vas te plaire ici, dans ce cas. Le palais abrite toutes sortes d'animaux exotiques. Mais je ne ferais pas ami-ami avec celui-là si j'étais toi. C'est une anguille vampire. Importée de lointains marécages. Elles n'ont pas d'yeux ni d'oreilles, mais elles sont quand même assez gracieuses, tu ne trouve pas ? À moins de batifoler comme un fou dans l'eau, elles ne devraient même pas te remarquer. Mais crois moi, tu ne veux pas être mordue par une de ses créatures. Lorsqu'elles mordent, elles ne s'arrêtent de boire que lorsque le corps de leur proie est entièrement vidé de son sang.

Avec un frisson je hoche la tête, examinant la créature qui nage en spirales dans la vase sous nos pieds. Pourquoi garder de telles animaux ici ? Je sens l'ombre du palais comme un poids sur moi, oppressant. Je commence à regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici... Je sens Portia me tapoter gentiment l'épaule, m'incitant à continuer vers l'entrée. Elle me fait la conversation pendant toute la traversée du pont, et je l'écoute parler de son travail au palais, de la comtesse, des animaux du parc, des repas qu'elle doit organiser pour le soir... Plus nous approchons des portes en bois orné plus je me sens devenir nerveux. Les doutes éclatent comme des bulles dans ma tête, et font bouillonner mes pensées. Est-ce vraiment sage ? Qu'est-ce qui m'attends à l'intérieur de cette forteresse, si loin de chez moi ? Si je franchis ce seuil... pourrais-je jamais ressortir ?

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, nous sommes devant les portes, et Portia se tourne vers moi avec un sourire triomphale.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle lance son poing contre le revêtement en cuivre, et fait sonner trois coups vibrants. Quand le dernier écho s'éteint, les portes tournent sur leurs gonds et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, me voilà enfermé à l'intérieur, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me demander si je pourrais jamais retrouver le monde extérieur un jour.

L'intérieur du palais est comme un autre monde. Tout y est plus éclatant, les murs, les sols, et les plafonds excessivement hauts brillent de l'éclat de la pierre polie. En rangs de chaque côté du hall où nous nous trouvons se tiennent de nombreux serviteurs, aux yeux attentifs et en uniformes chatoyants.

\- Bienvenu.

\- Bienvenu.

\- Bienvenu.

\- Bienvenu.

\- Bienvenu.

\- Bienvenu, me saluent-iels à tour de rôle alors que je passe devant eux.

Mes yeux zigzaguent de droite à gauche, tentant de suivre la provenance de chaque voix. Quand nous arrivons au bout du hall, una serviteur·euse sort du rang pour s'avancer vers nous. Iel ne doit mesurer guère plus d'1m20, mais une somptueuse plume bleu le·a grandit, s'élevant fièrement de son capuchon de velours. Sur une profonde révérence, iel me salue avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Portia.

\- Où en est-on par rapport aux délais ? lui demande immédiatement cette dernière.

C'est la première fois que je vois un tel air de sérieux sur son visage rond.

\- Le timing est impeccable! répond le·a serviteur·euse d'une voix aiguë. Le premier service sera bientôt apporté à la salle à manger. Son altesse n'a plus qu'à descendre.

À cette annonce Portia laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et tend son panier de fruit à la·e serviteur·euse aux yeux clairs.

\- Parfait. Cours dire aux cuisines que notre invité est arrivé.

\- Oui, tout de suite.

Avec une nouvelle révérence, le·a serviteur·euse s'éclipse, disparaissant derrière un panneau découpé dans le mur. Lorsqu'il se referme, l'illusion est si parfaite qu'il m'est difficile de croire qu'il y a bien un passage à cette endroit.

\- Bien, bien, bien! On dirait qu'on est arrivé juste à l'heure! Milady nous rejoindra bientôt. Je vais te montrer la salle à manger.

Manger ? Comme dans... moi, manger au palais ? Avec la comtesse ? Asra et moi gagnons bien notre vie à présent, mais c'est loin d'avoir toujours été le cas, et notre mode de vie est très simple. Je ne suis qu'un citoyen de Vesuvia, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, comment, au nom du chien, me suis-je retrouvé dans cette situation ? Je vais dîner avec la comtesse... tout ça n'a aucun sens. Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. Ça sera l'occasion d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. D'abord l'invitation de la comtesse, et puis le docteur Jules qui est de retour en ville...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait pas te _nourrir _!

Portia rit en me tapotant l'épaule avec sympathie.

\- Ne soit pas timide. Tu es l'invité d'honneur!

Ses paroles me donnent tout sauf faim, et mon estomac reste noué. Je la suis, elle avance d'une démarche volontaire. Le bruit de nos pas résonne dans le hall comme dans une caverne.

Bientôt nous nous tenons devant une délicate porte en acajou, et Portia se tourne vers moi.

\- Nous entrons ensemble, d'accord ? Tu es prêt ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. Elle ouvre la porte et me conduit à l'intérieur. J'entre dans la salle à manger. De riches fumets m'emplissent les narines, exotiques et captivants. Un quintet joue une mélodie agréable et rythmée, je remarque que les musiciens sont vêtu·es de longues tuniques d'étoffe légère et transparente. Devant moi se trouve une longue table à nappe blanche, lourdement dressée de plats arrangés avec la plus grande délicatesse. Un voile translucide dessine des arcs gracieux entre les lustres en demi sphère et les dorures du plafond.

Portia me tire une chaise, et je m'enfonce un peu dans le siège matelassé. A présent que la nourriture est juste devant moi, ma faim se rappelle à moi, décuplée par ces odeurs délicieuses. Mais je dois encore attendre l'arrivée de la comtesse. Je détache mon regard de la table... et remarque une étrange peinture encadrée au centre du mur cramoisie en face de moi. Elle représente un repas, que se partagent un groupe de personnages dont les têtes sont celles d'animaux... Un lion, un aigle, un taureau et une vache, un loup, une panthère, un porc, un cheval noir, dans le bas de la toile, a pour visage un crâne... une colombe, les mains jointent lèvent les yeux vers la figure au centre du tableau, dont la tête est celle d'une chèvre blanche. Le plat est garnis de petits animaux, que semble offrir le personnage à tête de chèvre. Des rayons de feuille d'or auréolent son visage et ses yeux rouges aux pupilles horizontales me frappent par leur éclat vivant.

\- Je vois que vous admirez la peinture.


	7. Livre I, 6 - Dîner au sommet

CHAPITRE II : L'Impératrice

VI - Dîner au sommet

\- Je vois que vous admirez la peinture.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers le bout de la table, d'où provient la voix. La comtesse Nadia vient s'asseoir, avec la même grâce que je lui avait vu le matin même. Lorsqu'elle retourne son attention vers moi, ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire tranquille.

\- Cela te plaît-il, Trust ? la peinture.

Je me laisse quelques secondes de réflexions avant de répondre.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

La comtesse part d'un rire franc, puis me dévisage d'un œil à la fois amusé et intrigué.

\- Quelle honnêteté! Je dois avouer ne pas beaucoup l'apprécier non plus. Il se trouve même qu'il me gâche l'appétit parfois. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi, donc, il est toujours sur ce mur ?

Una serviteur·euse s'approche pour placer devant moi un bol de soupe de concombre au yaourt. Je porte immédiatement le plat à ma bouche et bois, pendant que Nadia poursuit.

\- La valeur sentimentale, je suppose. C'était un des tableaux favoris de mon époux.

L'époux de la comtesse. Je suis surpris qu'elle le mentionne. Le comte Lucio... Je laisse son nom prendre forme dans mon esprit, et ce faisant, la figure de la chèvre blanche en face de moi prend des accents familiers. Soudain, ses yeux rouges apparaissent si vivant que je peux presque sentir leur regard répondre au mien.

\- Quel rouge magnifique.

Les mots se sont échappés, presque contre ma volonté.

\- Oui, en effet. C'est un rouge magnifique, renchérit la comtesse. Mais, plus à propos... vous avez une cuillère, je vous recommande de vous en servir.

Je sourcille et aspire bruyamment la fin de ma soupe, avant de m'essuyer nonchalamment la bouche du revers de la main, avec un regard de défi. À ma grande surprise, c'est de l'amusement que je vois briller dans les yeux carmins de la comtesse.

\- Faites comme il vous plaira. Comme je le disais... le personnage à tête de chèvre au centre, c'est lui, ou plutôt c'est censé le représenter. Subvenant aux besoins du peuple, comme il se voyait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait divertir, pour sûre. Les festivités au palais étaient exhaustives... il adorait gâter ses invités.

On emporte mon bol vide, et une assiette de mets feuilletés et dorés vient le remplacer. Je sais que la comtesse me regarde pendant que je me jette dessus pour les dévorer avec une curiosité dévorante.

\- Dîtes-moi Trust... avez vous déjà assisté à une Mascarade ?

Je m'arrête un instant de manger pour me tourner vers elle, la bouche pleine.

\- J'imagine que oui. Nos portes étaient ouvertes à tous... enfin, dans les limites de la capacité du palais, bien sûre.

Je mâche lentement mon feuilleté, incertain quant à la manière de formuler ma réponse. La Mascarade était un festival tenu chaque année en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du conte Lucio. C'était inattendu de la part de la comtesse d'évoquer encore une fois son époux, mais... je commence à me dire que ça a certainement à voir avec la raison de ma venu ici.

\- Je sais que c'est un sujet difficile à aborder, continue la comtesse sans attendre ma réponse. Je sais que le peuple de cette cité garde un vif souvenir de la Mascarade, et évidemment, qu'il a était profondément affecté par l'assassinat de Lucio. Nous l'avons tous été.

J'évite de peu de m'étouffer. Heureusement, je me rattrape au dernier moment, mais je sens distinctement mon pouls s'accélérer.

\- Ce fut un choc si terrible pour les invités, poursuit-elle encore. Une injustice si infâme faîte à notre maison. Massacrer l'hôte qui célébrait son anniversaire, qui partageait ses réjouissances et sa prospérité, toutes portes ouvertes ? Un crime odieux. Ah, merci.

Avec le service des entrées, la comtesse retombe dans le silence. Je reporte mon attention sur l'assiette devant moi : un plat d'agneau dans une sauce élaborée, à l'odeur alléchante. Mais les sujets abordés par la comtesse ont piqué mon attention. Tout ce que je sais du meurtre du comte Lucio, je l'ai appris par les rumeurs et les murmures de la ville. C'est une histoire pleine de trous, qui pose bien plus de questions que de réponses. Mais la fin est toujours la même : le comte se retire dans ses appartements et, aux alentours de minuit, lui et ses appartements sont engloutis dans les flammes. Le coupable a été pris sur le fait, ou s'est rendu... les détails varient, en tous cas, il s'est échappé et enfuis avant d'avoir pu être condamné. Depuis ce jour, le palais est resté fermé à tous ceux qui voudraient y pénétrer.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela, et pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici.

Le ton grave avec lequel la comtesse a prononcé ces derniers mots capte d'un coup l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Eh bien, j'avais prévu cela depuis quelques temps déjà. Cette année nous organiserons la Mascarade une nouvelle fois. Les grilles seront ré-ouvertes, et les festivités en l'honneur du comte Lucio serons plus fanatiques que jamais. Heu, fantastiques, pardon.

Elle tapote le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette. Le choc est palpable dans toute la pièce, et pèse dans le silence. Seule Portia semble indifférente à cette annonce.

\- Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai déjà planifié tous les détails nécessaires. Il n'y a plus qu'un chaînon manquant pour mettre le projet sur pieds. Le meurtrier. À l'instant où nous parlons, il rôde en toute liberté. Il m'a échappé depuis trop longtemps. Aussi longtemps qu'il se cache dans les ombres de la cité, je ne peux pas garantir la sécurité de mes invités. Il me faut le trouver, et rendre la justice devant le peuple de cette cité. Bien certainement, vous savez qui est le meurtrier en question. Le docteur Julian Devorak, médecin de confiance de mon époux.

Un bruit terrible retentit. Tous les yeux se tournent vers Portia, dont le visage est comme frappé d'horreur. A ses pieds, les restes brisés de nos desserts sont répandus sur le sol.

\- Portia ? s'inquiète la comtesse.

\- P-pardonnez-moi, milady. J'ai les mains glissantes.

\- Tu es toute pardonnée...

Deux serviteur·euses se précipitent pour l'aider, balayant les éclats de porcelaine aussi vite que le vent.

\- Peu importe... c'est là que vous entrez en jeu, Trust. Le fugitif a prouvé être réellement insaisissable. La garde du palais est démunie pour le localiser, mais si elle continue de me décevoir... _vous _m'avez été hautement recommandé. La renommée de votre maître n'est plus à faire. On dit que vous l'avez déjà surpassé. Moi-même je vois le futur dans mes rêves, que je le veuilles ou non, c'est ainsi que je sais que vous êtes la personne qui le trouvera pour moi...

Elle sert les dents, marquant une brève pose. Ses yeux ardents se plissent et se chargent de colère, d'une colère immense, que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée, et de... haine ?

-... ce docteur sans scrupule qui nous a trahi et a assassiné mon époux. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, Trust. Si quelqu'un est capable de le trouver, c'est vous.

\- Et... si nous le trouvons ? Que ferez vous ?

La comtesse repose le verre dans lequel elle buvait à petites gorgées.

\- _Quand_ nous le trouverons, nous le conduirons devant le peuple afin que tous voient son châtiment tant attendu. Qu'il supplie qu'on l'épargne ou qu'il se passe lui même la corde au cou, nous offrirons sa souffrance en spectacle au peuple qui réclame vengeance. Un spectacle de vengeance. La foule adorera cela. Pour entamer les festivités, le docteur mourra sur la potence. Enfin, si tout se déroule selon mes plans.

La comtesse se lève. Instinctivement, je fais de même.

\- Portia, appelle-t-elle...Portia.

\- Oui, milady ?

\- Montre à Trust les quartiers des invités. J'imagine qu'il a beaucoup de choses à méditer avant la fin de la nuit.

\- Tout de suite, milady.


	8. Livre I, 7 - La Voie des molosses

VII - La Voix des molosses

Portia me tend la main pour m'aider à me remettre debout, et, après s'être inclinée humblement, elle m'entraîne dans le couloir. Au moment où nous passons la porte, j'entends la comtesse me lancer avec le plus grand des calme :

\- Il me tarde de voir plus de cette magie qu'on te dis maîtriser si bien, Trust. Je suis ravie de notre partenariat.

Automatiquement, je m'incline. La comtesse semble satisfaite. Alors que je croise une dernière fois ses iris rouges, je retiens un frisson. Cette femme est d'une puissance que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre elle, elle m'avait fait une plutôt bonne impression lors de notre première rencontre, mais j'ai l'impression que d'une certaine façon elle m'échappe. Cette colère profonde et violente que j'ai perçu au fond de ses yeux à l'évocation du docteur et du meurtre de son mari, et surtout, surtout, ce désir de vengeance et de mort... devrais-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Personne n'a jamais pu tirer au clair les événements de cette nuit là. Du moins, pas que je le sache... mais que sait vraiment la comtesse ? Je laisse ainsi mes pensées se dérouler librement, alors que Portia me conduit prestement à travers le palais. Elle aussi est silencieuse. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Les paroles de la comtesse nous ont laissés tous les deux beaucoup de matière à réfléchir.

Après quelques virages, nous passons devant une large cage d'escaliers, plongée dans les ténèbres. Un courant d'air descendant de l'étage supérieur me fait frissonner. Il est froid et porte une odeur de cendres. Je me porte sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de voir où mènent les escaliers, mais l'obscurité là haut est impénétrable, et plus important... lovés sur la dernière marche se trouvent deux grands chiens blancs.

Ils sont semblables en tous points, excepté que l'un d'eux a une de ses oreilles pointues déchirée. Ils portent une tête mince et aplatie, avec un élégant museau d'ébène, qui contraste avec leur pelage blanc immaculé et bien fourni. Leurs yeux sont rouges comme du sang frais, mais adoucis par de long cils recourbés. Ils portent de larges colliers dorés dont les arabesques sont parsemées de pics, et au bout desquels des rubis pendent sur leurs poitrails. Ils sont magnifiques. Ils m'ont remarqué avant que je ne les remarque. Quatre yeux insondables sont fixés sur moi, et ils se lèvent doucement, sans bruit. Bien qu'ils aient l'air de pouvoir attaquer à tout moment, je ne sens aucune animosité émaner d'eux. Je tend la main, et ils approchent pour la renifler. Leur souffle me chatouille la peau. Plus ils me reniflent, plus leurs queues se mettent à balancer de droite à gauche.

J'entends alors un cri un peu plus loin dans le couloir, je relève la tête pour voir Portia qui considère la scène avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

\- Au nom du chien...

Son visage change, je le vois se détendre comme elle s'approche et s'adresse aux deux molosses.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous avez bouger de votre escalier préféré ?

Elle commence à tourner autour de nous, observant les chiens avec étonnement.

\- Hé ben, ça c'est bizarre. C'est deux là ne sont jamais très amicaux avec les étrangers. C'est juste comme ça qu'ils ont été dressés, mais... je ne les avaient jamais vu réagir comme ça.

Deux museau fins me frottent les hanches, les chiens poursuivant leur inspection. Une fois satisfaits ils se reculent en jetant sur moi des regards interrogateurs. Il y a quelque chose de perturbant dans leurs regards. Ce ne sont pas des chiens ordinaires, plus je m'enfonce dans leurs yeux, moins je comprend. Je me retrouve à les fixer en retour, malgré moi. Les chiens tressaillent et baissent la tête. Sous la pression de mon regard, ils retournent docilement s'asseoir sur la marche d'escalier. Lorsqu'ils se sont ré-installés, je me tourne vers Portia, dont le visage irradie l'émerveillement et l'incompréhension.

\- Je... ne les avais jamais vu faire ça. Très impressionnant! Pendant une seconde j'étais sûre que tu allais perdre un doigt ou deux. Tu ne leur a pas jeté un sort, au moins ?

Et elle rit. Heureusement. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit sérieuse.

\- Oh! ça me fait penser, ils n'ont pas eu leur gâteaux à la camomille. Ils vont rester éveillés toute la nuit ! Tenez compagnie à Trust, vous deux. Pas de grognements, pas de menaces, et on ne mord pas!

Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi.

\- Ils se sont beaucoup améliorés, c'est juste difficile de leur faire oublier leurs anciennes habitudes. Le comte Lucio aimait les maintenir féroces. Je reviens.

Portia se glisse derrière un panneau coulissant dans le mur, me laissant seul dans le couloir avec les deux molosses. Je sens celui à l'oreille déchirée renifler ma hanche avec insistance. Quand je me tourne vers lui, il se contente de me rendre mon regard. L'autre vient me renifler à son tour, inspirant des bribes de mon odeur. Je me tourne pour l'attraper... et il s'assoit et me regarde innocemment. Hum, insolent. Je me replonge dans son œil de sang, et une sensation désagréable me saisit à nouveau, remontant à travers tout mon corps comme une vague de fièvre.

\- _Ooooooooooh hello hello hello, what do we have here... un invité_ ?

Je fais quelques pas précipités en arrière, sondant le couloir de haut en bas. Qui vient de parler ? Cela avait l'air de venir de... là haut. Le haut des escaliers. Je ne peux pas voir plus loin dans l'obscurité creuse, mais il n'y a personne ici. Je sursaute presque lorsque je sens que l'on tire sur mes vêtements. Les chiens. Leurs dents plantées dans ma tunique, ils m'entraînent de manière implacable vers les escaliers. Je monte les premières marches et ils commencent à remuer la queue. J'entends à nouveau la voix, cette fois c'est un sifflement de plaisir.

\- _Ouuuuuiii mes beautés... apportez ce morceau là à dady._

\- Hey!

Je me dégage de la prise des deux chiens, qui grognent de frustration, se précipitent en haut des escaliers... et attendent. Avec précautions, je gravis les marches suivantes, vers l'obscurité oppressante.

\- _Biiiiiieeeeen. Juste un peu plus près... vous deux, c'est ça, continuez. Faisons montre de notre célèbre hospitalité._

Un ricanement rebondit contre les murs, je ressens une chaleur accablante dans mon dos, qui me pousse en avant... après quelques instants de lutte, je parviens à sortir la voix de ma tête. Mon esprit s'éclaircit progressivement et les sensations me reviennent normalement. Je peux à nouveau bouger comme je l'entend. Les molosses mordent l'air en face de moi, et leurs gémissements amers persistent un peu dans la cage d'escalier, alors que je les laisse là dans la poussière. Lorsque je déboule en bas des escaliers, un peu désorienté, Portia est à ma recherche.

\- Tu es là! Où sont partis les chiens ? Ils sont montés ?

Ils sont montés... je confirme, dissipant les derniers restes de brouillard de mon esprit. Elle me prend gentiment par le coude.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais juste laisser les gâteaux ici et, heu... on va t'amener à ton lit. T'as eu une longue journée.

Je suis Portia de près, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons notre destination. Heureusement, nous n'étions plus très loin. Elle ouvre la porte d'un geste fluide et me la tiens pour que j'entre dans la pièce.

\- Nous y sommes! Ce sera tes quartiers le temps de ton séjour, Trust. Tu peux poser tes affaires où tu veux. Le petit déjeuner est au levé du soleil... Je viendrais te réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ma fatigue doit être visible. Je laisse mon sac glisser jusqu'au sol.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander.

Portia fait mon lit avec une vitesse remarquable. Jetant des œillades avides aux draps soyeux, je frissonne d'épuisement.

\- Très bien, tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'effondrer. Je vais te laisser. A moins que tu ais des questions pressantes ?

S'adossant au cadre de la porte, elle bat des paupière, en attente d'une réponse. Je la regarde.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais tomber ce plat au cours du dîner ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas la question la moins gênante, et poser avec tout le tact d'un petit bout d'homme à bout de force, qui a du mal a assimiler toutes les choses incongrues auxquelles il vient d'assister. Je vois le visage de Portia se décomposer et les couleurs quitter subitement ses joues. Ses sourcils se froncent en une expression de peine, elle se mord la lèvre. Pendant un instant, elle reste silencieuse, puis elle laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Haha, j'ai les mains glissantes, déjà.

Je la dévisage sans ciller.

\- C'est juste... nous étions tous si heureux que la comtesse attende un invité, et un invité si mignon, si je peux me permettre.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil mutin et les couleurs lui reviennent un peu.

\- Mais de me dire qu'elle t'as invité ici pour quelque chose comme ça... trouver le docteur, qui, a ce qu'on en sait, pourrait être mort dans un fossé quelque part. Je veux dire, il s'est écoulé des années depuis que... tu sais. Il pourrait être n'importe où, non ? et c'est pas comme si les gardes avaient des pistes récentes. Et maintenant que _toi _tu es là...

Lorsqu'elle répond à mon regard, il y a la quelque chose de mort dans ses yeux bleus.

\- La comtesse a de l'espoir, pour la première fois dont je puisse me souvenir. Si quelqu'un peu l'aider, c'est toi.

Sa silhouette persiste dans l'embrasure de la porte un peu trop longtemps. Comme quelqu'un qui rechigne à partir, ou qui hésite à en dire plus.

\- Dors bien Trust.

J'entends la porte se fermer, et d'un coup, je plonge dans les draps luxueux. J'ai le sentiment d'être plus léger qu'une plume. Les battements de mon cœur accompagnent les pas de Portia que j'entends encore à l'extérieur de la chambre.


	9. Livre I, 8 - Visions nocturnes

CHAPITRE IV : L'Empereur

VIII - Visions nocturnes

... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas dormir. C'est une torture. Après la journée de trajet pour monter au Palais, j'ai enfin une chance de me reposer, mais dès que j'approche des bras de Morphée, j'en suis arraché et je reste conscient. J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner dans les draps de soie pourpres, rien n'y fait. Je finis par me redresser, frustré. À ce moment je perçois une très légère bouffée de magie dans l'air. Elle semble venir... de la porte de la chambre. Je me glisse hors du lit. Rapidement, j'enfile mes chaussures et je ramasse d'une main ma besace. Je pourrais avoir besoin de mes affaires. Prenant une grande inspiration je tourne la poignée de la porte, et j'émerge dans le couloir abondamment éclairé.

Personne. Le couloir résonne d'un silence de mort. Tant mieux. J'ai du perdre quelques heures à me retourner dans le lit à la recherche du sommeil. Je traverse doucement le couloir, en laissant mes sens me guider. Je tourne à plusieurs reprises. Je ne doute pas une fois du chemin à emprunter.

Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant une fourche, et que la piste s'estompe. Non... ça ne peut pas être ça. La piste se poursuit de chaque côté de la fourche. Je décide sur un coup de tête de suivre le couloir de gauche. Il me conduit sur une véranda douillette, baignée par la lumière des étoiles. En contrebas, je peux voir les jardins, pleins d'ombres et de verdure. De cette hauteur, je constate que leur centre forme un labyrinthe de végétation, au milieu duquel il y a une clairière. Je sais à l'instant où aller. Silencieusement, je descend aux jardins, enveloppé d'une brise tiède. Je fais taire mes pensées afin d'écouter les oiseaux nocturnes et laisser mon intuition me guider au travers du labyrinthe.

Comme je m'approche de son cœur, la mélodie d'eaux jaillissantes se fait de plus en plus sonore. Finalement, au détour d'un bosquet, une fontaine apparaît. Elle est de marbre rose, ovoïde, haute mais pas assez pour être vue de l'extérieur du labyrinthe. Au milieu trône un capricorne. La sculpture est peu détaillée, mais précise. Dans la nuit l'eau reflète le disque de la lune et baigne la clairière d'une lumière onirique, qui semble venir directement du sol. En face de moi, un vieux saule pleureur s'étend au dessus du capricorne... et pendue aux branches de l'arbre... un long cordon argenté ondule dans le reflet de l'eau.

\- Faust !

Que fait-elle ici ? Et si elle est ici... se peut-il que lui aussi...

Le serpent fait siffler sa langue, suspendu au dessus du bassin. L'éclat de ses yeux me dit qu'elle a quelque chose à me montrer. Je m'assoie au bord du bassin et me penche au dessus de l'eau frémissante pour jeter un œil aux reflets qu'elle renvoie. Au fur et à mesure que je me concentre sur les formes et les couleurs du reflet, elles changent. Des tons d'abord trop faibles pour être distingués commencent à se saturer, des ombres commencent à se tordre et d'autres se forment. Avant que je m'en rende compte, mon reflet s'efface et à sa place apparaît l'image d'Asra. Portant l'eau à son visage, il boit longuement. Chaque goutte qui tombe de ses paumes fait onduler la surface à travers son image. Je suis si choqué de le voir apparaître que tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'émerveiller en silence, de peur que le moindre bruit puisse rompre le sort.

Au bout d'un moment, il secoue sa tignasse argentée, et après avoir passé une main sur son visage, son regard tombe directement sur moi.

\- Trust ?

Asra à l'air au moins aussi surpris que moi. Il se penche en avant, si proche que je peux distinguer les gouttes d'eau accrochées dans ses cils.

\- Tu peux m'entendre ?

Je hoche la tête. Je peux à peine y croire moi-même. Si ce n'est pas un de ses sorts... alors comment... ?

\- Incroyable ! et Asra rit encore.

Je vois à présent qu'il est assit en tailleur, certainement au bord d'un étang. Sa monture, l'étrange bête de la dernière fois, est allongée à côté de lui, sa lourde tête posée contre son genoux.

\- Ah, Faust est là. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas eut de mal à te retrouver. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir la laisser, mais après la lecture que tu m'as faite... je me suis dis que j'allais suivre mon intuition.

\- Ho, donc tu l'a laissée pour pouvoir m'espionner ?, rétorqué-je dans un sourire.

Je jette un regard à Faust, toujours suspendue dans les branches, et elle penche la tête sur le côté. L'image même de l'innocence. Dans le reflet, Asra affiche un air amusé. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

\- En fait, tu ne serais pas en train de m'espionner en ce moment même ?

Faust aurait elle-même établit un sort de ce niveau ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Asra hausse les épaules, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Même quand je ne suis pas là, j'arrive toujours à t'offusquer, hein ? Mais si quelqu'un est en train d'espionner l'autre, c'est plutôt toi tu ne crois pas ? J'ai sentis tes yeux sur moi avant de te voir. Enfin, j'ai sentis des yeux avides qui me dévoraient du regard.

Je sens que son ton espiègle me fait encore rougir, et je lève les yeux aux ciel. Revenant rapidement au sérieux, je lui raconte avec la plus grande exactitude ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posé « mes yeux avides » sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, le jour où je pars est le jour où tu as le plus besoin de moi. Enfin, même dans ce contexte, tu n'as pas vraiment eu besoin de moi du tout.

La bête contre son genoux grogne, elle cligne des yeux et redresse le museau vers le visage d'Asra.

\- On dirait que nous nous sommes reposés assez longtemps, déclare-t-il en soutenant le regard de l'animal.

Malgré lui, j'entends qu'il y a une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

\- Nous devons nous remettre en route, mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu te voir.

Sur ces mots il remet sur sa tête son immense chapeau à la plume multicolore et se lève. Avec un dernier regard, il s'en va hors de ma vue, la bête le suit d'un pas pesant. Pour seule salutation, j'entends le rugissement du vent avant que l'image ne soit recouverte par une tempête de sable couleur de rouille. Lorsqu'elle s'apaise l'eau est immobile devant moi, et me renvoie mon propre reflet, avec Faust à mes côtés.

Cet endroit... Où était-il à l'instant ? Cela semblait familier. Ce sable couleur de rouille, et la créature qui l'accompagne... Je réalise que ce sont les même que dans mon rêve. J'avais complètement oublié. C'était donc bien une vision. Les étoiles doivent être alignées dans un ordre puissant. Mais au delà de ça... mon maître m'a dit un jour que n'importe qui peut accomplir un acte de magie. La magie est ce que nous faisons afin de faire du résultat que nous désirons une réalité. Donc ce soir... était-ce mon désire de le voir ? Est-ce que ma magie s'est étendue jusqu'à lui, où qu'il soit ? Ou alors était-ce l'inverse ? Ce pourrait même être les deux à la fois... L'esprit en ébullition, je me remet sur mes pieds. Faust me regarde attentivement depuis les basses branches du saule. Je l'invite à me suivre. Retourner dans ma chambre sans me faire remarquer s'annonce être un véritable défi. Je prend une profonde inspiration et je me retourne vers le palais. Sur le chemin, j'écoute les oiseaux qui se répondent, lorsque je sens le poids d'yeux sur moi, dans mon dos. Beaucoup d'yeux, qui m'épient depuis chaque coin du jardin. Cette endroit regorge de vie.

_\- Ce serpent est devenu... beaucoup plus gros..._

J'ai besoin de sommeil. Le bruissement des feuilles ressemble bien trop à des murmures. Accélérant mes pas, je remonte les escaliers et me faufile à l'intérieur.


	10. Livre I, 9 - Têtes à têtes surréalistes

IX - Des Têtes à têtes surréalistes

Je descend le chemin pavé de pierre noire, fouetté par le vent et par des nuées de sable couleur de rouille. Les nuages sombres et épais suspendus au dessus de ma tête sont plus lourd que la dernière fois. La dernière fois... je suis encore en train de rêver. Mais alors... où est Asra ? Le vent impitoyable brûle mes yeux qui parcourent le paysage désolé. Il est là, devant moi. Trop loin pour que je le rejoigne, la créature l'accompagne toujours. C'est inutile de les appeler. Je suis aphone. Ils se tiennent immobiles, cotes à cotes, et comme je regarde plus attentivement... je vois que devant eux la route se divise en deux voies qui disparaissent dans la tempête de sable, l'une vers l'est, l'autre vers l'ouest. Asra descelle la créature, gardant une main contre son flanc. Celle-ci pose sur les deux route un long regard avant de se s'engager sur la route qui mène vers l'est. Je regarde l'animal disparaître dans la mer de sable. Asra se tourne vers l'autre route, et je sais immédiatement qu'il prend le mauvais chemin.

\- Non pas par là! Pas encore!

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je sens que nos regards se rencontrent, mais il détourne les yeux, se retourne et continue le long de la route de l'ouest, disparaissant lui aussi de ma vue.

Je continue de l'appeler alors que mon rêve et avalé par le sable.

Le Soleil me chatouille le visage. J'ouvre les yeux avec un grognement.

\- Bonjour, Trust!

J'ai un mouvement de recule précipité dans le lit, à moitié emmêlé dans les draps, pendant un instant je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Et puis je me souviens. La pièce est si luxueuse, je ne peux être qu'au Palais. Alors que je m'assois au bord du lit Portia dépose un plateau de pâtisseries et une tasse de café à coté de moi.

\- Quel beau levé de soleil... tu as bien dormit ? J'espère que les chiens ne t'ont pas réveillé cette nuit. Quelque chose les a énervé, ils ont fait un de ces remue-ménage... à renifler autour du jardin surtout, j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait un intrus! ça serait exactement ce dont on a besoin en ce moment!

Et elle rit, de toute évidence devant mon air embarrassé.

\- Bah, nous n'avons trouvé personne. C'est pas plus mal, parce que la seule arme que j'avais était une pelle. ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir. Enfin, la comtesse demande à ce que tu la retrouve à la bibliothèque quand tu sera prêt.

En disant cela elle dépose une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le lit. Je déplie le premier vêtement de la pile, constatant avec émerveillement la finesse des tissus.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas... J'ai ordre explicite de m'assurer que tu ne porte pas la même chose qu'hier soir.

Je sourcille légèrement, jetant un regard à mes vieux vêtements. Ils ont dût paraître un peu... usés ?

\- Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité.

Portia se faufile hors de la chambre. Je pousse les vêtements et remet les draps du lit en place. Puis je me met en devoir de m'habiller, peinant maladroitement avec les fermoirs et les boutons délicats. Les tissus flottent autour mes membres comme de la brise. J'ai l'impression de ne rien porter du tout.

Je mange rapidement. Les pâtisseries sont tièdes et feuilletés, chacune plus délicate et fantasque que la précédente. Enfin je ramasse mon sac, y jette un œil pour m'assurer que Faust ne se cache pas à l'intérieur, et avec un soupire, je sors à mon tour dans le hall.

\- Oooh! ça te va bien! La comtesse a un don pour la mode. Elle sera ravie.

Je retiens un sourire, et suis Portia vers la bibliothèque.

Au bout de quelques mètres à peine, Portia s'arrête devant un panneau inséré dans le mur, trois fois plus haut que moi, d'un bois riche de toutes les teintes de miel. Il est y sculpté en bas-relief, avec une complexité ahurissante de courbes et de détails, un arbre immense au feuillage prospère. Ses feuilles et ses fruits sont incrustés de pierres précieuses et de perles.

\- C'est milady elle-même qui l'a fait. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Portia extrait un anneau de clefs de sa poche. Il doit y en avoir une douzaine, elles semblent faîtes du même bois que le panneau devant nous, et chacune d'elles est incrusté d'une pierre à l'éclat différent. Une par une, Portia dégage les clefs de l'anneau qui les tient et les fait tourner dans douze serrures camouflées dans le bas-relief. A chaque serrure ainsi déverrouillée, les racines de l'arbre se démêlent les unes des autres, et se dégagent d'encoches dans lesquelles elles s'enfonçaient, aménagées directement dans le sol et les murs. Lorsque les douze clefs ont tournées dans leur serrure, le panneau se replie sur lui-même comme un éventail en papier devant mes yeux émerveillés.

Derrière, il y a des livres. Des livres partout. Des étagèrent où s'alignent des couvertures de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs s'élèvent jusqu'au plafond, au moins trois mètres au dessus de ma tête. La comtesse est là, face à nous, au milieu de la bibliothèque, assise dans un siège inclinable, et derrière elle un immense vitrail s'élève entre les livres, jetant sur la pièce une douche de lumière vibrante et bleutée. Je m'avance comme dans un état second dans l'atmosphère onirique de cet endroit. Comme je reporte mon attention vers la comtesse il me semble voir comme un éclat de satisfaction dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les tournent vers moi.

\- Trust. Vous êtes resplendissant ! C'est l'ensemble que je vous ais fait apporter ? Il vous va à merveille.  
Elle désigne d'un geste ample les étagères de livres autour de nous.

\- Savez-vous lire ?

Je hoche positivement la tête. La comtesse retient sa surprise mais je saisis son léger haussement de sourcils et ses yeux s'agrandissent perceptiblement.

\- Quelque part, je pense que je m'en doutais.

Très peu de personnes savent lire à Vésuvia, en dehors de certains nantis et érudits, et des nobles proches de la cours. On dit que la comtesse pendant que son mari était à la guerre s'était entourée de nombreux scientifiques et lettré-e-s qui logeaient au palais, et elle est encore une grande mécène dans la ville, mais sa générosité semble s'essouffler et on entend tous les opinions sur elle, surtout depuis la mort du comte. Le financement des arts s'est stoppé pendant les trois années qui ont suivies, et beaucoup d'écrivains et d'artistes ont quitté la ville. Et cette instabilité de la part du palais est loin de toucher uniquement les arts et les sciences. Aujourd'hui, des quartiers entiers sont encore insalubres, ou inondés, qui sont tombés en désuétude pendant la Peste et n'ont jamais été rebattis.

\- C'est un savoir précieux que celui de lire. De là d'où je viens, c'est un savoir qui est transmis à tous les citoyens, et partagé. Hélas, c'est terriblement rare ici.

La comtesse ferme les yeux un très bref instant, avant de se lever.

\- Par ici, je vous pris.

Elle me conduis plus avant entre les étagères, et j'entends le jeu de clefs tinter comme Portia s'engage à ma suite. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de tous ces livres. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'il puisse en exister autant. Je meurs d'envie de caresser les tranches de ceux qui passent à ma portée, mais devant la comtesse, je résiste.

\- Trust... vous êtes mon invité. Si vous souhaitez revenir ici, vous n'avez besoin que d'en faire la demande. Mais pour l'instant...

Elle s'arrête devant une alcôve, des étagères débordantes d'ouvrages forment comme une niche séparé du reste de la pièce.

\- J'aimerais que vous portiez toute votre attention à cet endroit.

Un bureau de bois sombre trône dans l'alcôve sous le mince rayon de lumière que laisse passer une petite fenêtre carrée. Chaque centimètre de son plateau est recouvert de livres, de journaux, de papiers et de rouleaux. Malgré l'encombrement, tous les documents semblent être méticuleusement organisés. L'endroit d'étude de quelqu'un, préservé par le temps.

\- C'était le bureau du docteur Devorak. Il était employé au palace, comme l'était ton maître Asra. Afin de trouver un remède à la peste.

Mon sang se fige à ses mots. La Peste Rouge, c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait. Elle a ravagé la cité comme un incendie. Les jeunes et les vieux, les frêles et les forts, elle les emportait tous, personne n'était a l'abri. Et aucun moyen de prédire qui serait le prochain infecté, le prochain à succomber... les cas sont rares à présent. En fait, je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois que j'ai vu le rouge symptomatique dans le blanc des yeux de quelqu'un.

\- Des médecins, des scientifiques, des alchimistes, des diseurs de bonne aventure, des magiciens... tous étaient les bienvenus ici, dans l'espoir que nos ressources aident dans leurs recherches et que quelqu'un finisse, un jour ou l'autre, par trouver un remède. Peut-être qu'il complotait déjà, dès ce moment là... mais le docteur Devorak a accepté notre invitation. Comme l'a fait ton maître Asra.

La comtesse reporte doucement son regard vers la fenêtre. Je la vois de trois quarts, face à la lumière, le visage fermé. Sous ses paupières basses, je recèle quelque chose de sombre, fugace comme un reflet. Par la fenêtre, je vois un grand saule pleureur. Celui qui se penche au dessus de la fontaine du labyrinthe.

\- J'ai déjà fait examiner le bureau et les documents de fond en comble, nous n'avons rien trouvé, mais peut-être en ferez-vous meilleur usage. C'est en tout cas la meilleure piste que je puisse vous offrir.

Sur ces mots et sans un regard de plus dans ma direction, elle se retourne pour quitter la pièce de sa démarche noble et mesurée. Lorsqu'elle passe à ma hauteur, un parfum de jasmin m'enveloppe et persiste dans l'air un instant. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me lance :

\- La recherche du docteur Devorak est maintenant entre vos mains, Trust. Procédez comme vous l'entendez. Je vous demande seulement de me retrouver pour le dîner ce soir.

Son visage était détendu, doux même. C'est la première fois que je lui voyais une telle expression. Portia l'a suivie en dehors de la pièce. Je suis seul au milieu de la bibliothèque du palais. Seul face au bureau du docteur.


	11. Livre I, 10 - Sur les traces du docteur

X – Sur les traces du docteur

J'observe la masse de documents qui encombre le bureau. Une pile hétéroclite de livres, un feuillet dans une couverture de cuire noir, des rouleaux de papiers balancés en vrac dans une petite rangée de tiroirs... Je commence à examiner les titres des ouvrages entassés ici. Passent ainsi entre mes mains _Le_ _Livre noir des infections et maladies rares _du docteur Wonn Jasthon_, Remèdes de Ragannda _dont le nom de l'auteur me parut tout bonnement indéchiffrable, _De l'efficacité de la saigné dans le traitement des maladies zoonoses _par Amanda Zisph et Hapophale, et un ouvrage défoncé bizarrement intitulé _Anatomie des Humains, Orians et autres espèces d'Homos_ par Eol Bardamuze. J'ouvre l'ouvrage et le feuillette rapidement. Il s'agit d'un guide de chirurgie. Certains schémas sont tâchés de sang séché... De nombreuses pages sont littéralement couvertes d'annotations du docteur. Son écriture me paraît parfaitement illisible. Je n'y comprend absolument rien. Mais plus important, je ne ressens rien qui émane de ces livres, aucune empreinte de la présence du docteur. Je reporte donc mon attention sur le feuillet. Ce doit être une sorte de carnet de note. Son papier est très fin, presque translucide, et un peu jaunit par le temps. Au détour d'une page, les lignes courbes d'un dessin contrastent brutalement avec l'écriture indéchiffrable du docteur. Il prend la page entière. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, ce tracé me paraît familier, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cette image. Je suis délicatement les lignes d'encre avec la pointe de mon indexe, et je sens les poils de mon bras se dresser. Là. Au contact de ce dessin. Un écho lointain de... désespoir, et une idée fixe. C'est très faible, mais c'est bien une trace du docteur. Je roule le dessin avec précautions et le fourre dans ma besace. Cette fragile feuille de papier... c'est quelque chose auquel le docteur devait être attaché. Quelque chose qui a encore un lien avec lui. Une vague d'excitation et d'appréhension m'envahit. Je peux tout à fait l'utiliser. En me reposant sur ce document et ma magie, je devrais être capable de le retrouver.

Je jette un regard par la fenêtre. Le soleil est déjà bas dans le ciel, si je me dépêche, je devrais être à l'heure pour dîner avec la comtesse.

Le soleil commence à plonger derrière l'horizon quand je reprends ma route vers la ville. Ma respiration s'accélère et des vague d'angoisse irradient de mes tripes jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Je n'ai jamais fais de magie seul. Jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours eu Asra avec moi... Asra. Ses conseils me reviennent en mémoire, et je me concentre sur sa voix dans ma tête : « _Commence par ta respiration. Poursuit avec ton cœur, et soit présent. »_

Ayant trouvé le calme dont j'avais besoin, je concentre ma magie, tenant devant moi le dessin roulé dans ma main gauche. Je ressens un picotement à la base de ma nuque, le sort fonctionne bien. Je suis la sensation qui m'éloigne du palais, et me guide à travers les rues de la ville.

Je marche pendant deux bonnes heures, avant de me retrouver dans une rue étroite et glissante des quartiers sud. Il fait complètement nuit à présent. Ici les pavés usés se chevauchent comme des écailles, des appartements pressés les uns contre les autres bordent un coté de la voie, et de l'autre une eau trouble et rougeâtre ondule paresseusement dans le canal.

D'un coup d'un seul, une porte s'ouvre en claquant contre le mur de pierres sales. Le choc de la surprise passé, j'avise que la lumière jaune projeté sur les pavés par l'encablure est chaleureuse et semble m'inviter à gravir les trois marches creusées et grasses qui mènent à l'intérieur...

« Oh, je reviens t'inquiète pas. Je prends juste l'air une minute. »

Je me fige d'un bloc, un pied encore en l'air, mon cœur battant à me rompre la cage thoracique. Mon sort... a incroyablement bien fonctionné. Mais je réalise que je n'ai pas _du tout_ réfléchis à ce que je ferait une fois que j'aurais trouvé le docteur Jules ! J'essaie de reculer discrètement dans l'ombre avant qu'il remarque ma présence, au moins le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'action, mais comme j'avance vers l'arrière à petits pas précipités, je sens quelque chose heurter ma cheville et je tombe lourdement à la renverse pour atterrir le cul en avant dans un tonneau vide stocké le long de la rue. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de ce passer, je suis le nez au le ciel, gesticulant comme un demeuré pour essayer de me remettre sur pieds alors que des bruits de bottes sur le pavés s'approche beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

« Bonsoir, c'était une sacrée chute, vous allez bien ? »

Le docteur se penche au dessus de moi, une main tendue. Il a un mouvement de recule incontrôlé quand il reconnaît mon visage.

« Le... le boutiquier ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Allez, hop, debout ! »

Il empoigne fermement chacun de mes poignées et je suis soulevé hors du tonneau comme un escargot hors de sa coquille. L'élan m'entraîne malgré moi et je sens mes joues en feu quand je m'écrase contre son torse. Pendant un instant indéfinissable, ses yeux rencontrent les miens et nous restons tous les deux ainsi, figés par la surprise de cette proximité soudaine. Ses mains enserrent toujours mes poignées.

Et puis, tout aussi soudainement, il desserre son étreinte et s'éloigne de quelques pas, avec une tape amicale sur mon épaule.

Je détourne le regard. Pour la première fois j'observe vraiment ce qui m'entoure. La devanture d'une taverne se dessine derrière le docteur, la porte en est encore grande ouverte, mais à part cela elle est caché de la rue dans un renfoncement entre deux bâtisses. Sur la porte est peint un corbeau, le bec ouvert, devant un croissant de lune. Il y est écrit : « Le Rowdy Raven »_._

« Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais dans ce coin ? »

Le docteur me dévisage, l'air fermé. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire... comment ne serais-ce que commencer à expliquer ? Je vais lui dire quoi ? « Ha tiens salut docteur, quel hasard ! Justement la comtesse de Vésuvia m'a chargé de vous retrouver pour vous faire pendre ! »

Mais contrairement à tous ce que je pouvais imaginer, ce dernier me donne un regard compréhensif et jette un œil vers l'encablure éclairée de la porte de la taverne. La lumière chaude brille derrière lui. Il se tourne vers moi avec une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux.

« Il paraît que tu travailles pour le Palais. Je suis sûr (plutôt très sûr maintenant) que tu as entendu quelques histoires intéressantes à mon sujet.

Je confirme d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça pour être vrai, c'est même un gros euphémisme.

\- … mais personne ne t'as raconté ma version de l'histoire n'est-ce pas ? »

\- Tout aussi vrai.

Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de la comtesse, des affiches d'avis de recherche et de rumeurs embrouillées...

« En plus, je t'en dois une pour la lecture des cartes que tu m'as faites. Tu as soif ? C'est pour moi.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai soif.

Je prend peut-être un risque inconsidéré. Sûrement. Mais l'occasion est trop belle, et quelle meilleure piste pour faire quelque lumière sur cette histoire qu'une conversation avec le fugitif en personne ? Devant moi le visage pâle du docteur se fend d'un large sourire :

« Fantastique ! Je t'en pris. »

D'un geste un peu théâtrale, il m'invite à l'intérieur, me tenant la porte.

« Oh, et au passage, appelle-moi Julian. »


	12. Livre I, 11 - Le Rowdy Raven

XI – Le _Rowdy Raven_

Le soleil est à peine couché, mais la taverne est déjà pleine de monde. Le bruit ambiant est véritablement cacophonique. La barmaid, une large gaillarde au visage strié de cicatrices et aux bras larges comme des bûches, fais au docteur un petit salut malicieux quand nous passons devant elle. Un soûlard tend une jambe de bois en gloussant, que le docteur Devorack pousse poliment sur le coté. Navigant gracieusement entre les tables bondées, mon guide me conduit à un coin d'aspect chaleureux dans le fond de la salle.

« Met-toi à l'aise, je reviens »

Il s'éclipse vers le bar. Resté seul, j'ai du mal à camoufler mon malaise. J'essaie de m'empêche de gigoter, jetant des regards latéraux sur mon environnement.

Non loin, deux vieilles sont pliées au dessus d'un jeux de cartes, entourées d'une petite foule chamailleuse et bruyante. Au bar, le docteur tape la discute avec la barmaid, je les vois éclater de rire, à une blague ou quelque chose du genre. Il a l'air parfaitement dans son élément, il est si différent du soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés à la boutique…

Il se retourne, se ménageant tant bien que mal un passage jusqu'à notre table, et pose une chope devant moi. Sans attendre son reste il commence à boire sa bière, descendant le breuvage avec plaisir. Je reporte mon attention sur le liquide doré dans ma chope. Cette bière a une senteur légèrement fruité. J'en prend une gorgé. C'est rafraîchissant, à peine sucré, et pétille le long de ma gorge.

« Oh, au fait, je n'ai pas retenu ton prénom…

Les mains jointes sur la table entre nous, il m'encourage du regard.

« … Trust, répond-je sobrement.

\- Aah. Trust, c'est un très beau nom. Un nom _musical._ Trust.

Le docteur me regarde toujours, avec un air doux et calme. _Il a l'air presque beau comme ça_, je me surprends à penser.

Je met une seconde à réaliser qu'il me tend sa main pour que je la prenne. J'hésite un instant, interdit, mais comme malgré moi, je saisis cette main gantée de cuire. Son visage s'éclaire encore d'un immense sourire. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Vous disiez que vous alliez me raconter votre version de l'histoire.

\- Oh, oui j'ai dis ça, n'est-ce pas ? Hmm c'était un peu inconsidéré de ma part.

Il rit devant mon expression incrédule. Il s'adosse contre le mur, étendant ses longs bras et ses jambes interminables.

\- Très bien, demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

Sans un mot je fouille dans mon sac et lui tend le parchemin que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il commence à le lire, son sourire disparaît de son visage pâle, il se penche sur le document, les sourcils froncées par la concentration. Mes yeux tombent de son visage sur le dessin, quelques centimètres plus bas. Comme la dernière fois, les motifs m'interpellent, et sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je me penche un peu plus pour les voir. Je ne relève la tête que lorsque je sent le regard de Julian sur moi.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?, demande-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Il était sur ton bureau, dans la bibliothèque du château.

Je ne me rend pas compte que je viens de le tutoyer. Julian quant à lui semble si concentré qu'il pourrait aussi bien ne pas m'avoir entendu du tout, mais à mes paroles, il détourne la tête. J'ai juste le temps de saisir une expression de douleur sur ses traits, qu'il ne tarde pas à faire disparaître. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant à peine. Il me répond d'un ton qui se veut détaché :

\- Oh. Eh bien… c'est une coupe de… de… de cerveau humain. Les motifs que tu vois, il montre les courbes du dessin de son indexe, ils sont uniques, pour chaque individu.

\- Uniques à chaque individu ?

Mon regard rencontre à nouveau le sien, et il se raidit.

\- Tu veux dire… que tu as vu des cerveaux humains découpés comme ça ?

Il est assis les deux mains se touchant du bout des doigts, son menton maintenant posé sur ses deux pousses, quelque chose de funèbre dans les yeux.

\- Il y a d'autres dessins, n'est-ce pas ? Au palais ?

Je hoche la tête, et il commence à tapoter frénétiquement sa mâchoire serrée avec une détresse évidente.

\- Hé bien tu ferais mieux de remettre celui-là où tu l'as pris. Crois-moi, ils se rendront compte qu'il n'y est plus.

Et il roule le parchemin et me le tend brusquement, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter sa vue un instant de plus. Je le prend et le remet dans mon sac. Il me paraît plus lourd qu'auparavant, comme si le dessin à lui seul portait le poids des mots sinistres du docteur Julian Devorack.

« Excuse-moi. »

Ramassant d'un geste brusque nos deux chopes vides, il se lève et retourne vers le bar.

Alors que je l'attends, des cris aiguës et des insultes s'élèvent d'un coup plus fort à la tables où les deux vieilles jouent aux cartes. Julian chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de l'une d'entre elles et tape du doigt une de ses cartes. La carte est jouée, et la foule explose en un véritable déchaînement du chaos. Le docteur s'esquive juste au moment où un verre, éjecté du tumulte, se renverse sur lui. Il est toujours en train de s'essuyer avec une serviette, riant, quand il se rassoit.

« On penserait que depuis le temps j'aurais appris à ne pas m'impliquer ! » et il rit encore.

Je lève un sourcil. Il ne porte pas de masque ici, et tout le monde à l'air de le connaître.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'être reconnu ?, je demande.

\- Ici ? Naaan. Nan, je suis pas trop inquiet. Les gens du coin ne sont pas vraiment connu pour, comment dire ? pour se plier aux ordres et aux désirs du Palais. Même le corbeau passe son temps à épier les gardes. C'est carrément une obsession chez lui !

Julian scanne les poutres enfumées qui soutiennent la bâtisse et le plafond pendant que j'intègre ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je trouve que c'est un peu… surprenant. Là où Asra et moi vivons, les gardes sont toujours traité·e·s avec déférence, et avec crainte, au bas mot.

Soudain le corbeau surgit d'une fenêtre couverte de poussière au dessus de nos têtes, et commence à décrire des cercles au plafond, avec des croassements gutturaux. L'oiseau vient se cogner contre un rang de cloches que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là, et c'est la débâcle dans la taverne toute entière. La barmaid hurle : « Gardes ! Des gardes du Palais ! », les clients se précipitent sur toutes les portes et sur les fenêtres, des cartes à jouer volent un peu partout dans les airs. Julian me prend à bras le corps et m'entraîne à toutes jambes vers la porte arrière, en une fraction de seconde, nous sommes de retour dans l'allée.

Il fait froid à présent, le soleil a presque entièrement disparu derrière la ville. Le docteur, d'un œil furtif, scanne les environs avant de me pousser dans l'ombre des bâtiments.

« Tu vas pouvoir trouver ton chemin d'ici ? Les gardes n'en ont pas après toi… »

Je confirme. Il m'empoigne le bras et plonge son regard dans le mien. Nous sommes isolés, pour une seconde, il n'y a que nous.

« Merci. De ne pas, heum… merci, Trust. »

Sans que je puisse rien ajouter, il se retourne et dans un bruissement de ses vêtements il disparaît, me laissant seul dans l'allée à présent silencieuse et vide.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'avais pensé que Julian me donnerais quelques réponses… mais tout ce que j'ai récolté ce soir ce sont plus de questions qui m'embrouillent l'esprit.

« Hey ! Toi là-bas ! »

Je me retourne, un peu pris par surprise. Ce sont deux gardes du Palais, qui viennent d'apparaître au bout de l'allée. Ils s'avancent vers moi de leur démarche patibulaire, mais dés qu'ils sont assez proche pour distinguer mon visage à la lumière de la lune, ils s'arrêtent.

« Oh. Le magicien de la comtesse. »

Le garde qui vient de parler me fait une petite révérence avec une certaine mauvaise grâce, avant d'ajouter :

« Ahem. Je suis Ludovico. Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier, devant les portes.

\- Ah, oui.

Je fais de mon mieux pour me construire une façade de confiance avant de poursuivre, d'un ton que j'espère assuré.

\- Oui. Je dois dîner avec la comtesse ce soir. Malheureusement il commence à se faire tard…

Ludovico balaye rapidement ma question informulée :

\- Nous allons appeler une voiture. Nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre la comtesse. »

Il me conduit à la lumière d'une voie plus large, et en quelques minutes une calèche dorée tourne au coin de la rue, dont il referme fermement la porte derrière moi.


	13. Livre I, 12 - Encore des questions

XII – Encore des questions...

Le palais projette sa grande ombre sur la calèche alors que nous en approchons enfin, un monolithe gargantuesque qui se découpe nettement sur le ciel noir piqué d'étoiles. Portia attend devant les portes pour m'aider à descendre à l'instant où la porte s'ouvre. Elle est étrangement silencieuse, pas du tout comme la jeune femme enjouée que j'avais rencontrée la veille. Je l'imite dans son mutisme, mes pensées sont bien assez emmêlées pour m'occuper l'esprit de toute façon.

Les impressionnantes portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrent théâtralement à notre arrivée, révélant un repas extravagant et indécent de luxe et d'abondance. Les plats sont littéralement empilés les uns sur les autres tout le long de la table. Le tout assaisonné d'épices rares aux odeurs entêtantes. Je reconnais l'odeur du safran mais c'est à peu prêt la seule que je sache discerner dans ce flot de senteurs.

\- Vous êtes juste à l'heure Trust. J'espère que votre journée à été fructueuse.

Un·a serveur·euse me fait asseoir et remplit mon verre d'un breuvage rose pâle, dont les arômes floraux me rappellent le parfum de la comtesse.

\- Avant toute chose, réglons les affaires de peu d'importance, commence celle-ci en me regardant m'asseoir. Les gens de ma cours ont exprimé le vif désir de faire votre connaissance. Je vous introduirais demain après-midi. Iels voudront tout savoir de vous, mais, s'il vous plaît, réfléchissez avec précaution à ce que vous choisirez de leur dire. Je profiterais de l'occasion pour les informer de ma décision d'organiser de nouveau la Mascarade. J'imagine qu'iels seront _extatiques_.

Ah. Me voilà qui scrute son visage encore une fois… ce n'est sûrement pas une manière de se tenir en présence de la noblesse… mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de désapprobation qu'elle a affiché quand elle a évoqué sa court. Je n'ai pas très envie de les rencontrer de toute façon… j'espère que d'ici là j'aurais enfin une bonne excuse pour m'extirper de cette endroit bizarre et de cette situation non moins bizarre et de rentrer chez moi. Je commence à penser que je suis un peu trop impliquer dans des histoires qui, que je sache, ne me concernent pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Je fais un signe de tête déférent à la comtesse alors que j'entame le plat qu'on vient de nous servir. Je ne connais toujours rien aux manières de la court, et depuis mon arrivée au palais je prie pour ne pas faire une gaffe monumentale comme j'en ai le secret. Enfin, je peux me reposer, au moins, sur l'idée que la comtesse ne me laissera certainement pas être une source de honte pour elle.

\- Demain à midi, Portia mènera un cortège à la grande place pour annoncer la Mascarade, poursuit-elle. Une fois que les habitants seront au courant, le bruit courra vite dans toute la ville, et sera hors de notre contrôle. J'imagine que le peuple n'aura que trop hâte de voir le meurtrier du Comte Lucio pendu.

J'ai beau la repousser de toute ma volonté, l'image s'impose d'elle-même à mon esprit. Je revois Julian, il y a quelques heures à peine, baigné dans les lumières chaudes et vacillantes de la taverne. Julian se balançant au bout d'une corde de potence. Mon cœur se glace à cette vision, mais je dois faire attention que cela ne se voit pas sur mon visage. Ni dans mes gestes. Je regarde la comtesse avec un air que je souhaite nonchalant, comme si elle me parlait du temps qu'il va faire demain, ou de la dernière breloque à la mode.

« … mais ce sont des pensées qu'il faut avoir demain. Ce soir, Trust, j'ai quelques questions.

Elle a continué de parler quand je ne l'écoutais plus. Peu importe. Fais bonne figure, Trust. Tu gères.

\- Quel genre de questions, si je peux me permettre Comtesse ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour préparer mes réponses. Je m'attend aux inévitables questions sur où je suis allé, ce que j'ai fait… La comtesse Nadia pose un coude sur la table et esquisse un léger sourire.

\- J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître un peu.

Ses mots me prennent de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle exprime un quelconque intérêt pour moi, je veux dire, pour _qui je suis_.

\- Ce serais un frein de rester l'un pour l'autre des étrangers, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce soir peut voir le début d'une amitié précieuse, Trust.

Elle commence par me poser des questions simples. Si je me plais dans cette ville, mes habitudes et mes hobbits, mon plats préféré… Par politesse, je lui retourne les questions (son plat préféré est l'espadon épicé).

\- À Prakra, l'espadon épicé est un plat estival. Je supportais difficilement une nuit chaude sans en manger.

Prakra est un territoire vaste du Nord. C'est là-bas qu'elle est née, même si je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

\- Les cuisinières et les cuisiniers du palais essaient de satisfaire mes requêtes, mais hélas il semble qu'iels n'arrivent jamais à l'épicer comme il faut.

\- Est-ce que vous regrettez d'en être partie, parfois ?

La question m'a échappée. Je réalise en cours de route ce que je suis en train de dire, mais trop tard. La comtesse n'a quitté sa province natale que pour épouser le comte Lucio, et aux vues des alliances politiques de Vésuvia, c'était sûrement un mariage arrangé. En tout cas, en ville personne n'en doute.

Contrairement à mes craintes, cette dernière ne s'offusque pas, en fait elle fixe son verre pensivement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses doigts élégamment enroulés autour du pied en cristal. Au bout d'un instant elle reprend la parole :

\- Peut-être bien. Je pense que je ne retournerais jamais à Prakra, mais il y des choses qui me manques. C'était chez moi. Souvent, quand je me sentais morose, je descendais me promener le long des plages de sable blanc. Observer les vagues opalescentes s'écraser contre le sable apaisait les soucis de mon âme.

L'expression douce-amer que je lis sur ses traits à ce moment là la fait paraître, l'espace d'un instant, bien plus jeune. Je remarque que les serveur·euses et les domestiques nous écoutent en travaillant, jetant vers la comtesse et moi des coups d'œil inquisiteurs.

\- Dîtes-moi Trust, si nous en sommes aux réminiscences, peut-être devrions-nous poursuivre dans un endroit un peu plus d'intime, soufreriez-vous de me suivre à la véranda pour un digestif ?

Ses iris rouges sont à nouveau fixés sur moi, je peux le sentir sur ma peau. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Elle arbore un sourire doux et tranquille.

\- Seulement vous et moi.

Et voilà qu'elle me tends la main, attendant que je la prenne.

Aussi discrètement qu'il est possible, j'inspire profondément avant de répondre.

\- Veuillez me pardonner…., commencé-je

\- Ah, vous devez être fatigué… ou timide peut-être, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit rire. C'est tout à fait entendable, Trust. Je comprend parfaitement. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée, dans ce cas. Portia, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu guider notre invité à sa chambre ? »

La comtesse Nadia sort de la salle à manger, et son parfum de jasmin persiste un moment dans son sillage, avant de s'évanouir lui aussi. Portia est apparue à ma gauche sans que je la remarque s'approcher. Elle me sourit chaleureusement. Je lui rend son sourire et me lève pour la suivre dans le couloir.

Le retour à la chambre est moins mouvementé qu'hier soir, et ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai. Les chiens Mercedes et Melchior ne sont nul part en vue. Nos pas résonnent étrangement à travers les halls déserts. Heureusement pour mon morale, Portia marche joyeusement à coté de moi.

\- Les choses sont bien plus intéressantes ici depuis que tu es arrivé, tu sais, lance-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Par le Chien, si tu entendais toutes les rumeurs qui circulent ! Tu penserais qu'on a rien d'autre à faire que de jacasser !

\- Tu entends tant de rumeurs que ça ?

\- C'est mon travail de savoir quoi et qui se passe ici, renchérit-elle du tac au tac. On dirait que c'est une réponse qu'elle fait souvent, pense-je amusé par son air insolent.

Il semble que des domestiques soient venus dans la chambre pendant la journée pour la ranger. On a posé un pichet d'eau fraîche sur le bureau, et deux bâtons d'encens brûlent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, emplissant la pièce de spirales denses aux senteurs de bois et d'épices. Je lâche négligemment ma besace au pied du lit avant de m'y laisser tomber, fourbu par la longue journée que je viens de passer, et je vois, impuissant, le parchemin de Julian rouler sur le tapis. Portia, bien sûr, le remarque. Elle à l'air de mourir d'envie de me questionner, mais les mots meurent avant d'avoir passé ses lèvres.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupée, me risque-je.

\- Préoccupée ? Moi ?, elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Peut-être. C'est juste… le docteur… il ne peut pas être le seul suspect, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, entre nous, je crois que le comte Lucio avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Je ne travaillais pas encore ici quand c'est arrivé, j'ai seulement entendu des rumeurs sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Je voulais seulement… garde les yeux ouverts sur tout ce qui te paraîtrait louche, d'accord ?

Après cela, elle sourit largement, toute trace d'inquiétude disparaissant de ses traits. Elle se penche vers moi, et me chuchote :

« Tu sais… si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, je pourrais te faire visiter le palais. Il y pleins de choses intéressantes à voir. Je pourrais même te dévoiler quelques secrets… si tu penses être à la hauteur. »

Est-ce que c'est de la provocation ? Elle me fait un nouveau clin d'œil et penche un peu la tête sur le côté, dans l'attente de ma réponse.

« C'est d'accord, montre moi ces secrets ! » m'exclamais-je, trop heureux d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir enfin me changer les idées.

Portia et moi rentrons à la chambre après ce qui nous paraît des heures de vagabondage à travers le château. Elle m'a présenté à tous le personnel que nous avons croisé, me racontant l'histoire de chaque serviteur, chaque cuisinier, chaque garde…

« Demain, je ferais une annonce publique pour la nouvelle Mascarade, tu viendras avec moi ? Je te réveillerais à l'aube, ne me laisse pas tomber ! »

Sur ces derniers mots elle s'en va, me laissant finalement seul avec la tête pleine de visages accueillants et de secrets.


End file.
